


Pay Attention

by Lileevine



Series: Goddamnit Twitter [2]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, JUST, M/M, RIP, That's it, This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things, and donuts, assuming she's female here, is this hell, otabek likes math, otayuri - Freeform, possibly just friendshsip, possibly more - Freeform, the cat is nameless, this is just fluff, wow thanks twitter, yuri doesn't like most things
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-02
Updated: 2017-01-02
Packaged: 2018-09-14 07:52:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,087
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9169435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lileevine/pseuds/Lileevine
Summary: Yuri doesn't like math. Otabek likes math. Yuri tolerates Otabek's presence.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know what to say

The day was long, the sky was grey, there was only one period of class left until school was over and Yuri Plisetsky was stubbornly standing outside of his math class. One of his classmates (he daren’t say friends) stopped next to him and raised his eyebrows.  
“What… exactly are you doing? We both have math. We’re gonna be late.”  
Yuri narrowed his eyes. “It’s none of your business, _Alexei_.” He snapped. “And there is no ‘we’. In any case, I don’t want to go. I heard we’re having a test. Who has time for math anyways?”  
Alexei just pursed his lips. “What are you going to do? Skip class? And go where? The nearest bus stop is 20 minutes away, and if you just sneak around school until it’s over, you’re bound to get caught.”  
Yuri glared at him harder before whipping out his phone with a disdainful sniff. “I’ll just tell Beka to pick me up.”  
Alexei rolled his eyes and trudged off. The blonde could’ve sworn he heard him mutter something like ‘I hope the motorcycle crashes’ but he couldn’t be sure.  
He glared back at his classmate and poked out his tongue before pulling out his phone. In a few seconds, he was sending a text to Otabek. “I’m skipping math to hang out. Come pick me up.” He walked outside to avoid being immediately spotted by a classmate or teacher, eyes still stuck on his phone screen. His scowl deepened with each second passing without the text being read. Finally, a small R popped up, and with a sweet ‘ping!’ a reply appeared on his screen. He couldn’t hold back the embarrassingly big grin that appeared on his face.  
“You don’t like math? Funny, it’s one of my best subjects”  
Yuri couldn’t help his jaw from dropping. “Wtf??” he replied, quickly followed by “You’re still picking me up.”  
“Not all of us hate equations and decimals” was the first reply. The blonde rolled his eyes. “I’ll be there in 10 minutes tops”

As promised, 10 minutes later, Yuri was clambering onto Otabek’s motorcycle right behind said man.  
“Where do you want to go?” Otabek asked, tilting his head a bit.  
“I’m hungry, we should go eat something, then I wanna go home to check on the cat.”  
“Alright, we’re going to get donuts.” He held up a finger when Yuri opened his mouth. “You chose last time.” And they were off.

After a thankfully short ride, a food truck appeared. They both got off and Yuri continued to pull a pout, even as he took out his phone to snap a quick picture for Instagram. Phichit liked it within 30 seconds. Yuri narrowed his eyes in suspicion at this. The sunny waitress nearly squealed when she recognized them and promised half price off for a group selfie. He feared she’d pull out a pair of cat ears from her apron, but the picture thankfully only had his offended glower, Otabek’s deadpan face and the girl’s bright grin. He swore she put at least 20 emojis in the description before rushing off to take care of their order.  
Finally, they settled on a bench to eat. Yuri was still scowling and tried to look like he was still pissed off about the fact he hadn’t gotten to choose what they were eating but soon found it was quite difficult to pull off with powdered sugar on his nose. Otabek just snorted at him and gave him a napkin.  
“So… you don’t like math.”  
Yuri pulled a grimace at the mere mention of the subject. “Don’t say it out loud! And yes. The teacher is boring, the subject is boring, I don’t understand anything, and don’t you dare go thinking you liking it will change anything.” He stuck his nose up and took another bite.  
Otabek raised an amused eyebrow. “I’m tutoring you when we get to your place.”  
The blonde nearly choked at this. “What the hell?! No way!”  
“Yes way, or you’re getting back home by yourself.”  
“This is blackmail! Treachery! I thought we had something!”  
“What are you going to do, sue me?”  
“Well maybe I _will_!”  
It wasn’t long before they made it to the apartment (with Yuri complaining and whining all the way there, of course) where a fluffy cat greeted them with a pleased purr. Yuri picked her up and made a great show of wrapping her tail around his neck and acting offended by Otabek’s presence. At an unamused look from him, he dramatically put the cat down and pulled his math books out of his bag. They sat together on the floor at a low table, and Yuri winced as Otabek flipped a book open.

Yuri suddenly held up a hand. "Wait a second. Want me to give _you_ a math problem?"  
Otabek raised an eyebrow. "Shoot."  
"How many percent do I care about math?"  
"Wha-"  
"The answer is 0."  
It took everything Otabek had to not get up and leave at that very moment.

“If x=(y+2) / 4 and y=166, what is x?”  
“I don’t care.” Muttered Yuri, scrolling through his Instagram feed.  
“What if y=2? What is x?”  
“I don’t care.”  
“What if x=4/4? What is x?”  
“I don’t care.”  
“What if x=4? What is x?”  
“I don’t care.”  
“What if I get up and leave right now?”  
“I don’t- hey, wait a second!” He jerked his head up to stare at Otabek who was passively getting up, a mildly annoyed look on his face.  
“Don’t go!”  
“Well clearly, you don’t seem to care enough to put effort into this. Were you even listening?”  
“I was!”  
“That is such a lie.”  
“I _was_! The answer is 42! x=42!”  
There was a short silent while Otabek flipped to the back of the book. “It is…” Yuri seemed even more surprised than him. He still couldn’t help flashing him a smug grin within a second, though. Otabek barely suppressed a smile at that.  
“Mmmh, alright. I’ll stay. But you better actually pay attention.”  
“Why I never-! I always do!”  
“Sure, keep telling yourself that. While I try to believe it, give me x if x=45+23^2/y and y=5. That should give you plenty of time.”  
“But _Beka_!”  
“I’m leaving again.”  
“Nononono wait it’s 38- uh- 52-“  
“Maybe you should write it down…”  
With an annoyed sulk, Yuri took out paper and a pencil. “Fine, fine, calm down. What were you saying again? X=45+23…?”

**Author's Note:**

> I still don't know what to say


End file.
